Havoc At Domino high
by Malikz-Devilish-Angel
Summary: M/M, Y/Y, R/B, S/J...Malik transfers to Domino High as Namu Tarisho and starts causing havoc. Malik&marik's goal: Retrieve millenium puzzle & god cards


MDA: I'm SO proud of myself! A first chappie! And it's 6 pages long!  
  
Malik: You're pathetic.  
  
MDA: I'm not pathetic!  
  
Marik: She's right, you know.  
  
MDA: Thank you *grins triumphantly*  
  
Marik: She's idiotic and pathetic because one whole page is devoted to speaking with us.  
  
Malik: Oh yeah!  
  
MDA: Grr, I'm getting angry *veins pop up anime style*  
  
Malik: *sweatdrops*  
  
Marik: *sweatdrops as well* so.  
  
MDA: *shrugs* Oh well! What were we here for?  
  
Marik: The disclaimers and explanations of stuff.  
  
MDA: Oh yeah! You do it Malik.  
  
Malik: Why can't you, lazy bum!  
  
MDA: Please??? *clings on to Malik and gives him puppy-dog eyes hopefully*  
  
Malik: *gives in* Okay. MDA doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or blah, blah, blah.  
  
MDA: But I own you and Marik ^-^  
  
Marik: You wish! No one owns me.  
  
MDA: *groans, then becomes happy again* Well, onto the story!  
  
Malik: Betcha anything she's gonna keep talking.  
  
MDA: Oh yea! And this is my first shot at a story, so please don't flame too much^-^;;;  
  
Malik: See what I mean?  
  
MDA: *pouts and ignores Malik* Oh yeah... /./ is Marik communicating to Malik \...\ is Malik communicating to Marik Well R&R whether you like or hate! I accept any form of review be it criticisms or compliments!  
  
The tanned blonde rode swiftly down the street on his motorcycle. Anxious to start causing havoc, he chuckled evilly, "Soon, I will possess the powers of the pharaoh! I will be all powerful and rule the world with the help of Yami's power and the Egyptian god cards! Hahahahah!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Meanwhile at Domino High, Yugi Moto sat in class, extremely bored, waiting for lunch. He had a feeling that something interesting would happen soon. Tea, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to her surroundings as she snored away.  
  
"Miss Gardener, I suggest that if you're tired, you should sleep at home!" The teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Wha? Oh, hello. Why are you in my room?" Tea asked stupidly.  
  
Suppressed laughter and sniggers were heard in the background.  
  
"You are at school, not paying any attention to my lesson. Please stand outside if you aren't going to listen." The teacher shook her head.  
  
"B-b-but, look at Joey! He's asleep too and you're not waking him up and yelling at him!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"He was up late. His, his mother called the school to apologize." The teacher answered quickly.  
  
"He doesn't even live with his Mom!" Tea retorted.  
  
"Um, now he does." The teacher replied, "Students do not have the right to argue with teachers, so I'm giving you a detention. Now please return to your seat at once, or go outside."  
  
"But." Tea started.  
  
Yami Bakura shook his head. Tea was so naïve. She never seemed to notice that the teacher hated her. Forgetting about Tea, the aibou concentrated on the two nearby millennium items. One was the one belonging to Yugi, and the other was unknown.  
  
"Soon." He muttered softly, barely audible.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"You can't just enroll without taking exams or signing papers!" The enraged principal shouted.  
  
"Fine." Marik shrugged simply, with a better plan coming to mind, "you'll be sorry though."  
  
Marik took off to 2258 Black Street, Apartment number 303. He opened the cheery pink door with his house key and walked into the dark apartment.  
  
"Now, to put the principal and teachers under my control." Marik smirked.  
  
^-^ At Domino High ^-^  
  
"Sarah, please enroll Namu Tarisho into class 9-B." The principal instructed blandly to the secretary.  
  
"Yes, of course sir. Right away." The secretary replied, equally as bland.  
  
"Namu will be here after lunch. He will be given a timetable and treated specially." The principal said in monotone.  
  
"Of course." The secretary replied.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Hey Yami! Over here!" Yugi called.  
  
"Yes, what is it Yugi?" The aibou replied.  
  
"Have you. been feeling. as though something. will happen soon?" Yugi asked carefully, trying to be subtle.  
  
"Yes, you too?" Yami asked.  
  
"Mmhmm." Yugi nodded, "what should we do?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment. We just have to be more cautious."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Class, we have a new student. This is Namu Tarisho." The teacher smiled, "he scored perfect on his entrance exams. Well? Introduce yourself and give us some background information about yourself."  
  
"Um, hi." Malik said, pretending to be really shy, "I'm namu. Well, uh, uh, I hope to uh, well, like be a good classmate."  
  
Malik faked a blush and sat down in the empty seat beside a brown haired girl, wondering why both seats beside her were empty. He spotted the pharaoh a few seats back, talking to a blonde boy and a strange white- haired boy.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tea, welcome to Domino High Namu. Where are you from?" Tea introduced, holding out a hand to shake.  
  
With reluctance, Malik shook Tea's hand, letting go extremely quickly, "I'm from Florida."  
  
"Cool! So that means you've been to the Grand Canyons before?" Tea exclaimed.  
  
Malik nodded thinking that Tea was an idiot, "Who are they? They look like nice people."  
  
He pointed a finger to his target, the pharaoh.  
  
"Those are me best friends, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler. The one with white hair is Bakura. Yugi is the one with multi-coloured hair and Joey is the blonde." Tea replied.  
  
/Perhaps it's worth being friends with this non-stop talking girl then. It will help us get to Yami./  
  
\I agree entirely.\  
  
"Can I meet them?" Malik asked, with a slight excitement in his voice.  
  
"Sure. We're meeting at the coffee shop down the street after school. Come later." Tea replied.  
  
"Be quiet Miss Gardener!" The teacher snapped.  
  
"Thank you." Malik mouthed silently, appreciating the help of Marik controlling the teacher.  
  
"She's an evil teacher!" Tea whispered.  
  
"Um, yeah." Malik replied, very thankful that Marik had helped him.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Malik walked down the street to the coffee shop and found Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tea and another brown haired boy sitting there, each drinking something.  
  
"Um hi. I'm Namu. Thank you for inviting me Tea." Malik greeted sincerely.  
  
"Hi Namu. I'm Yugi Moto and over there are Joey, Bakura and Tristan. Welcome to Domino high!" Yugi replied, gesturing towards an empty seat.  
  
"Thank you. I was so scared that I wouldn't fit in." Malik started. "Don't worry, we'll be your friends." Tea piped in.  
  
"Thank you, so why don't you guys introduce yourself? I'm not quite sure who's who." Malik suggested.  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet you Namu." Joey started.  
  
"I'm Tristan Taylor." Tristan introduced, shaking Malik's hand.  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura." Bakura smiled, "so, where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Florida! Like the tan?" Malik asked casually.  
  
"Yeah." Joey replied.  
  
Malik was getting bored of the stupid chit chat, so he said he had to go and left for the bus.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Malik opened the door to his apartment.  
  
"What a bunch of softies. We can manipulate them easily." Malik stated.  
  
"Yes." Marik grinned.  
  
Marik gestured Malik into one of the rooms. Malik followed.  
  
"We'll control one of Yugi's friends and I'll reveal our name. Eventually, you will fake being controlled as well so, Yugi and his friends won't be suspicious of you. Then, we'll demand that he fork over his millennium puzzle or all of his friends die." Marik explained, pointing at a bunch of plans.  
  
Malik nodded, "You must have been extremely bored to draw out these plans."  
  
"Yes." Marik nodded, "that and I felt like writing something down."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow in a suspicious manner, "right."  
  
The aibou and hikari were both silent for a minute. Malik had been feeling a bit uncomfortable with Marik for awhile now because he was beginning to feel slightly different around Marik. He felt more nervous around his aibou and didn't know why.  
  
Marik broke the silence, "We should gain control of one of his pesky friends first. I'm thinking along the lines of Tea."  
  
"Oh, Yeah sure." Malik replied.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You don't seem-oh." Marik stated with realization from channeling his thoughts with Malik.  
  
Malik turned red and stammered, "I-"  
  
Marik didn't take any notice of Malik and chuckled evilly, "Soon pharaoh. I will be all powerful and you will be mine to deal with. Ahahahaha!"  
  
"Don't you mean us?" Malik corrected.  
  
"Yes. Come tomorrow, Tea will be a victim!" Marik replied.  
  
The duo began to laugh psychotically, their voices ringing throughout the apartment.  
  
MDA: SO did u like? R&R and tell me what u think! ^-^ 


End file.
